


Just so you see only me. (One-shot)

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi celebrates Ohno's birthday~! What did Nino give him for a present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just so you see only me. (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos. XD Have fun reading this story! And just for today, when you are done reading, leave a comment as to what present YOU would give Ohno-san for his birthday. :D (Just for a little interaction. Hehe. )

**Title** : Just so you see only me.  
 **Group/pairing:** Arashi, Ohmiya  
 **Genre:** Comedy, Romance  
 **Length:** One-shot  
 **Word Count** : 1311 words  
 **Rating** : G/PG  
 **Summary** : Arashi celebrates Ohno's birthday~! What did Nino give him for a present?  
 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Arashi members.  
 **Notes:** Hellos. XD Have fun reading this story! And just for today, when you are done reading, leave a comment as to what present YOU would give Ohno-san for his birthday. :D (Just for a little interaction. Hehe. )

Ohno Satoshi stepped into the greenroom, only to be greeted by a fierce bear hug from Aiba.

  
"Leader! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~" Aiba greeted, latching himself onto Ohno's back. Ohno laughed and tried to put him down on the floor as everyone else in the room laughed with him.

  
"Satoshi-kun! Happy birthday!" Sho said, walking over to give him a friendly slap of the back and a hug. Jun followed close behind and casually slung an arm over Ohno's shoulders.

  
"So, Leader, where do you want to celebrate your birthday later? There's always that barbecue restaurant we went the other time for Himitsu no Arashi-chan," Jun suggested.

  
"Ah! I remember the food there! It was really good! Leader, you treated us there the previous time, so this time we shall treat you instead, ne?" Aiba suggested. Ohno smiled warmly at all of them.

  
"That sounds good. Thanks guys!" Ohno said, slumping beside his lover, who was busy with his DS.

  
"Ah, happy birthday," Nino said, his eyes still glued to his DS. Ohno sighed understandingly and placed his bag beside Nino.

  
"I'm going to get coffee," he said, and was followed by Sho, Aiba and Jun. Jun looked back at Nino, who caught his eyes in a knowing look. When he was alone, Nino paused his game and reached into his lover's bag and fished out his mobile phone. Placing it on silent mode, he snuck it into his own bag.

  
Well, not before taking a number of cool and cute photos of himself and his DS.

  
<<<< VS ARASHI >>>>

Soon, they were off to film a VS Arashi episode. Nino decided to go with a costume staff's suggestion of bringing out the all-too-familiar huge shirt with a furry bear on it for a few shots. He wore the huge shirt quickly and started taking more photos of himself. He managed to pull off the outfit quickly enough and wear his official one before taking more photos of himself and then striding out to the set. Ohno looked at him curiously while Jun and the others simply grinned away among themselves.

<<<< Magazine Interview >>>>

Finally, they had to head off for the last stop- a magazine interview. Nino decided to change his clothes and took some spare outfits out of his bag, heading for the washroom. He wore his new outfit, taking more shots of himself before walking out proudly. Ohno stared at him questioningly.

  
"Ne, Nino. You are acting very weirdly today. Are you okay?" he asked. Nino nodded his head and patted the older man on the shoulder reassuringly, guiding him to the room where their interview is held.

  
They were done for the day, and finally..

  
"YATTA!  Time to celebrate Leader's birthday!" Aiba exclaimed, bounding ahead of the members. Sho laughed and called for him to slow down. Nino waited till he was alone before he snapped a few more pictures of himself and then he joined the others.

<<<< WELCOME TO THE PARTY. >>>>  


  
"Happy birthday, dear Leader~ Happy birthday to you~~~" the members sang as they brought in a huge cake into the room of the restaurant. They had decided on a more hearty meal than the last time and ordering beer instead of oolong tea. After the cake had been cut, the members finally handed them their presents.

  
Sho was the first, handing him a box wrapped up elegantly in red wrapping paper, decorated by matching red ribbons with small gold trimmings. Ohno looked at it curiously and unwrapped his gift, taking out two books- one on sketching abstracts and another on advanced fishing techniques. "Satoshi-kun, hopefully these will be useful when you are thinking of taking your fishing and sketching skills to another level," Sho said. Ohno smiled cheerily at Sho and gave him a hug.

  
"Thanks, Sho-kun. I'll use these well," he said.

  
Aiba followed after, handing him a huge bag. This one contained two pairs of linen track pants and a 7th generation iPod Nano with an accompanying watch strap. There was also a box that contained a sleek pair of headphones. "The headphones are Bluetooth headphones, so they can be used with the iPod Nano when dancing. They are great whenever you need to rehearse alone," he said. Ohno looked at the gifts excitedly and gave Aiba a hug.

  
"Thanks, Aiba-chan," he said, then watched Jun walk up to him with a box wrapped beautifully in black wrapping paper and a little ribbon at a corner of it. Ohno opened it to find an expensive windbreaker and a tan-coloured fur beanie with earflaps. "These," Jun explained, "are for your fishing trips whenever it gets cold. Like now." Ohno grinned widely at him in thanks, putting it beside the other presents.

  
He then turned to Nino, his eyes glimmering in anticipation. Nino smirked and handed him his present. Ohno looked at it quizzically, because it seemed to have many things inside. Just as he was about to unwrap it, Nino stopped him.

  
"Open it when you get home, please," Nino requested. Ohno nodded slowly, while he had no idea why.

  
<<<< At Ohno's house >>>>

Later at home, Ohno decided to open his last present. He unwrapped it and lifted the box lid, looking at the contents. Inside the box lay a Polaroid camera, several Polaroid film packs, a Polaroid photo album and, lastly, a phone that looked just like his. He searched his bag, only to find that his phone was gone. He then realised that Nino had taken his phone and placed it in with his presents. He picked up the Polaroid album and flipped through it. The first thing that met his eyes was a photo of Nino smiling cheekily at the camera, pointing a finger to the right. And then there was a blank polaroid film beside it, with words written on it.

  
_**"Just so you see only me,"**_ it read.

  
Ohno flipped the page over to find more pictures of Nino- Nino in his maid costume from Yamada Tarou, his Mario costume and even one shot of only his collarbone. That photo made Ohno flush and grin at the same time. There was then a photo of Ohno's phone, which lay in the box.

  
"But why..?" he wondered as he picked up his phone. The first thing he noted was that Nino had changed the wallpaper from a fishing dock to a photo of Nino and himself. Guessing what Nino could have done, he opened the photo gallery in his phone.

  
True enough, there were about more than a hundred photos of ONLY Nino: Nino in his outfit earlier that morning, Nino wearing a familiar over-sized shirt with a giant bear, Nino wearing a new outfit for that magazine interview... he then came across a video. He played it, only to find that it was a video of Nino again, but it seemed to be in the VS Arashi changing room. Nino walked over to the centre of the screen, seemingly aware of the camera lens that was filming him at that moment. He tugged at his oversized bear-shirt and took it off slowly, his pale body gradually coming into view. Ohno's eyes widened in surprise as he shrugged off his shirt and his pants, standing in front of the camera in his underwear. Finally, Nino reached over to his actual outfit and slipped on his black jeans, grey t-shirt and a black vest. He then folded the huge shirt and pants before placing them aside and walking out of the frame.

The video stopped. Ohno could only stare at his phone in shock, his pants feeling slightly tight.

  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He opened it and was met by Nino kissing him passionately on the lips, pushing him into the house and closing the door behind him.

  
"Like my present?" he questioned cheekily. Ohno chuckled.

  
"Like it? Oh, I will show you how much I LOVE it," he said, pulling a blushing Nino into the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
